


Lost

by haveyouseenmyghost88



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveyouseenmyghost88/pseuds/haveyouseenmyghost88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire Redfield is on a mission for Terrasave, checking on the validity of rumors concerning BOW sightings. Always ready to expose the corrupt, she finds herself unintentionally diving headfirst into a world that's more complicated than "good" or "bad". She might end up losing her way, in more sense than just one. Rating may be subject to change. Eventual Claire X Wesker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

A warm ocean breeze blew over the S.S. Elizabeth as the ship made anchor about 10 miles south of an island near the Brazilian coastline. A woman sat in a chair, looking out over the seemingly endless ocean and trying to determine where the water started, and the sky began. "Claire!" somebody on deck shouted. The redhead turned around, startled out of her trivial thoughts. "Yes?" she answered. 

"Kennedy just checked in, he hasn't left Washington yet," the man on deck responded. Claire rolled her eyes. How very much like Leon Scott Kennedy to be so late, she thought to herself. She glanced over to the helipad. He should have been here yesterday when he was supposed to. She was growing restless. "Do I have the go ahead to leave yet?" 

"Not until the government representative shows up, captain's orders. You aren't going in by yourself." 

"If he isn't here by tonight, I'm going," Claire grumbled. They were supposed to have been on the island by yesterday, but that didn't seem to be happening due to Leon's stunning punctuality. There had been rumors about B.O.W. sightings in the surrounding ocean, and Claire Redfield was checking on the validity of the rumors on behalf of Terrasave. She was here to see what was going on, and if the heresay was true then to make sure that whoever was responsible for it be held liable. Leon was supposed to be coming along, if as nothing else than as a political pawn to show that the American government wasn't just turning their back on these sorts of things. And judging by the way Leon spoke, it didn't sound like there was any activity going on here that the government knew about, because if they had actually thought that there was viral weaponry, they would have sent in the military and kept it under wraps. It's sad that you can't trust anybody to keep the public informed nowadays, she thought. But that why she worked for Terrasave, to keep people informed. 

Her phone went off in her pocket, and she took it out to see a text message from Chris. "Find anything out?" -Chris. Claire smiled. She knew her brother was hoping it was another wild goose chase. Always playing the role of the overly protective brother, he had all but begged her to just take a deskjob at Terrasave. But ever since Raccoon City, she had felt it was her responsibility to see to it that those sorts of incidents didn't happen, to the point where she would have felt guilty just sitting around pushing paper. Not that sitting at a desk all day appealed to her in the least. She replied to his message. "Not yet, still waiting on pretty boy to show up. You busy saving lives?"-Claire. "Doing my best. I'm glad we got that cell plan with no roaming charges. We would be royally fucked." Claire chuckled to herself, pocketing her phone for the time being, and headed up the steps to the upper deck. She was going to have a word with the captain.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A man wearing all black and a gas mask was looking up at a a screen in a room illuminated only by computers. There were several monitors all around it, all only portraying birds and the usual exotic foliage. But this particular screen showed everything within a 30 mile radius of the island. There was a large, oval-shaped blob showing up on the above-water sonar device. the man glanced over his shoulder, where his subordinates were also observing the shape.   
"Who is going to tell him?" one said. "He'll be pIssed," said another. The man in the gas mask rolled his eyes at them both. "I will personally let him know. Sit tight, I'll tell you the news." And with that, HUNK left the room and started down the hallway. His combat boots were muffled by the soft, plush carpet as he headed through the regal mansion-esque building towards one particular door, away from everything else. The one door in the building that scared nearly every employee to the point of preferring the underground labs to the house. HUNK knocked on the hard, oak door. "Come in," drawled a slightly annoyed voice from inside. HUNK opened the door that led to Albert Wesker's personal study.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware of the fact that this chapter was so short, and that not much actually has happened so far. But it's meant as more of an intro than anything else. Please, read and review. Let me know what you think, and if I should continue.


End file.
